the_north_western_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow
Snow is the eighteenth episode of the North Western adventures. Episode Autumn arrives on the Island of Sodor, turning the fields and trees from green to brown. One day, Thomas is running along his branch line when he spots a tractor ploughing the fields. Later, Thomas gets a chance to talk to the tractor who is friendly and introduces himself as Terence. Thomas cheekily tells Terence he has ugly wheels, but Terence explains they are caterpillars and allow him to go anywhere as he does not need rails to run. Thomas is indignant, telling Terence he likes his rails as he leaves.After that Thomas and Terence didn't speak to each other. Winter comes with dark clouds full of snow. Thomas' driver is worried that a heavy fall is coming, but Thomas is not scared of something like snow. He successfully finishes a journey at the last station only to find his snowplough waiting for him, much to his anger. Thomas' driver explains that he will need to wear it for the next journey, but Thomas is certain snow (which he calls 'silly soft stuff') will not stop him. Thomas finds his snowplough to be heavy and uncomfortable, making him angry, causing him to shake and bang it throughout his journey. By the end of the day, the plough is so damaged that his driver has to remove it. He scolds Thomas that he is a very naughty engine as he shuts him up in the shed for the night. The next morning, Thomas' driver and fireman arrive early to attempt to repair the snowplough but cannot make it fit. Thomas is very pleased that he does not have to wear it and boasts to Annie and Clarabel who are worried about the snow, as is Thomas' driver knowing the snow will be deep in the valley. Thomas is not concerned at all and rushes into a tunnel thinking of how clever he is, only to find massive snow drift at the end of the tunnel which he runs straight into. Thomas is stuck and tries to reverse out, but his wheels can't get any traction on the frozen rails, thus immobilizing him. The guard goes for help as the driver, fireman and Thomas' passengers try to dig him out, however more snow falls until Thomas is nearly buried. Thomas begins to cry, believing he will stay here until he's frozen and wishing he had been wearing his snowplough. A bus(Bertie) arrives to pick up the passengers and none other than Terence (who does not mind snow) arrives to rescue Thomas. After taking the now-empty Annie and Clarabel away, Terence returns for Thomas, who has had most of the snow dug off him but still cannot budge. A chain is attached to the two and Terence is finally able to pull Thomas free after a lot of effort. Thomas is now able to move on his own again and picks up Annie and Clarabel while thanking Terence for the rescue and praising his caterpillars. Thomas' driver hopes that Thomas has learned his lesson and will act more sensible in the future. Thomas promises to try, as he humbly heads back to the sheds. Characters * Thomas * Annie and Clarabel * Terence * Bertie (not named, does not speak) Trivia * there was a scene where Thomas crashed into a huge snowman after Terence rescue him out,this was only seen in the song"Never Judge A Book By It's Cover". *This episode is based off a the television episode"Thomas, Terence and the snow",it is also based off on Wilbert Awdry's story books"Thomas the tank engine again". * The second episode to feature snow,the first one was Ghost. * The episode marks the first non-rail vehicles in the episode. * this is the first episode to have the transintions from season 8-12 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1